


Catch Me

by SpookyBibi



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Romance, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has not planned for this at all. They were not supposed to meet again, certainly not like this. It doesn't mean it's a bad thing, if he can convince himself of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A nice anon on Tumblr prompted me with: Kurtofsky, Catch Me by Demi Lovato. Here's the result.

There’s little to no light in the bedroom. It’s that uncertain, confusing time when night melts into dawn. Unsurprisingly, it’s the moment when Kurt starts to doubt. Curled up in the office chair that he rolled to the corner of the dark bedroom, he questions what happened.

Not that he’s regretting it, it could never be the case. Well, maybe. After all, it’s not like it was something he usually did, or even just something he was able to define. Yet, it had felt right, so...

It’s not like it was a one-night stand, or a random hook-up. Those he has no problem with, has enjoyed them in the past for what they can be, without remorse. Breezily. It’s the long-term stuff he finds more complicated, prone to hurt him. Still, he has learned to deal with it too, in time. Last night’s… adventure, it doesn’t fit into either category. The man entangled in the bed sheets is not a stranger or a partner becoming more serious, rather a blast from the past. David Karofsky.

David. _David_. He’s saying his name in a whisper, he’s watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. It’s so surreal to have him here, in the flesh. Not a word, no phone call, no email, for years. It was no one’s fault, just the distance and life getting in the way of a promise made in an emotional moment. (That’s what he likes to think anyway.) Then, out of nowhere, an encounter in a bookstore on 9 th Avenue.

He doesn’t know exactly what made him approach Dave. It would have been so much easier to slip through the shelves and out the door. He would have felt guilty for a day or two, then it would have disappeared from his conscience, eventually, just like the memory of seeing him. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do this. Instead, he walked briskly in his direction and started up a conversation.

What he learned on the spot was that Dave really didn’t hold a grudge, whether he should have or not. He was affable, talkative, _nice_. As if there wasn’t any history between them, as if there wasn’t any resentment. He was taken aback and the first minutes of their discussion were weird because of him, rattled and trying to keep up with Dave’s enthusiastic “let’s catch up” ramblings.

And they did catch up. Talked for hours, with forgotten cups of coffee they kept ordering and not drink. They covered everything but their falling out. Relationships, college stories, job hunts, successes and failures. The words came easily, the talking punctuated with laughs and smiles full of sentiment. When the time to part arrived, he graciously accepted David’s offer to accompany him to his apartment. The story should have ended there, with a heartfelt hug and good wishes for the future. But he messed up, held on for too long.

Whirlwind of feelings flaring up.

The scent of his cologne wafting to his nose, spicy and somewhat sweet.

His eyes, all crinkled up when he was laughing freely to one of his sarcastic jokes.

Tidbits of conversation running around in his brain.

“I’m so glad to see you Kurt.”

“I _really_ like this new style of yours, what is it, New York laid-back chic?”

All jumbled up, stomach in knots, he pulled back but didn’t let go. Locked eyes with Dave and didn’t look away. Leaned in and didn’t stray. Kissed him and never stopped.

A couple of passionate hours later and here they are. David sound asleep, Kurt wide awake and worried.

He brings his knees up, circles them with his arms. His eyes keep going back to Dave. He can’t forget that David comes with his own set of issues. Sure, it didn’t look that way during their time together but he knows. The past will come up again, impossible to brush aside. How to deal with him? How to deal with what Dave has been through, what he senses will never be completely behind him?

A sigh escapes his lips and David grunts in his sleep, gripping the pillow he’s resting on a little tighter but still not waking up. He looks pretty comfortable there. A big teddy bear. He’s making Kurt smile. As soon as he realizes it, he sobers up, makes the smile disappear and gets up. Suddenly he needs to get dressed; he can’t lounge in his underwear any longer.

He bends down, grabs his pants and stops midway as he’s standing back up. Who is he kidding here? This isn’t about Dave, not really. It’s about him, his hang-ups. He comes with baggage. Blaine, Adam, Phillip. They left impressions behind them, good and bad. His relationships made him wary. His clubbing days made him bold. The combination of both clashed yesterday and now he’s about to run away, pre-emptively. In the end, it’s all about how he doesn’t know how to let go, accept this for what it is: a moment that doesn’t have to end.

Out of nowhere Dave’s hand is lazily grabbing his wrist, a thumb running across his pulse point.

“Kurt, up already?” he murmurs in a gruff voice. “What time is it?”

He looks down at Dave and his mussed hair and half-smile tug something inside of him.

So Dave is endearing, fast, and it’s dangerous. So Kurt has decided that a relationship wasn’t in his plans for now. So they have a past that should be a problem. Screw it.

The garment falls from his hands. He grins back, slips back under the covers and into Dave’s warm embrace. Strong arms close around him, protective. He feels the light press of lips on his nape and his eyes close reflexively.

“So?” Dave asks. Kurt chuckles.

“It’s not too late,” he replies. Not too late at all, not for them.


End file.
